Bound By Blood
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: We haven't seen the last of Simon Marsden, not by a longshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**A/N: Oh my God. I don't know about you guys but I thought that was like one of the best episodes ever. Even with the evil ending it was still awesome. Poor Olivia. I'm starting to think that the writer's of the show are even meaner to her than I am sometimes LOL. At least I give her happy endings and Elliot, yes they should give her Elliot evil grin and since it was my idea that they give him to her, maybe she will share him? Oh well, a girl can dream.**

**A/N: This story is for IceAngelKKauru because I had so much fun talking to her tonight.**

The phone rang. She rolled over in bed to answer it. She sighed, not recognizing the number on the caller ID. "Benson," she answered groggily.

"Olivia," the voice made her sick to her stomach "You gotta help me."

"Simon," Olivia groaned as she sat up. She didn't want to talk to him. Hell, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. But he was still her brother, not all the tears and strawberry ice cream in the world would change that.

"Sis, please?" he sounded desperate.

"You swore Simon," she whispered, trying to keep the tears back "You lied right to my face."

"I swear I didn't do it," he protested "Olivia, you've got to believe me."

"You're just like him," Olivia couldn't stop the tears "Do the right thing Simon and turn yourself in."

"Please," it sounded to her as if Simon was crying too "I didn't do it."

"They have your DNA," she spat angrily, about ready to hang up on him.

"You aren't going to help me?" he asked, his voice suddenly free of tears. His tone chilled Olivia to her very core.

Still, she was firm "No, I won't." She heard a sigh on the other end before Simon responded.

"Suit yourself," Simon nearly hissed. "I'll be seeing you sis." The line went dead.

Olivia lay in bed wondering what he meant by what he had said. She picked up the phone again and called Elliot "Hey," she greeted "You'll never guess who just called me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot came right over to Olivia's apartment after speaking to her on the phone. He didn't think that this was a good time for her to be alone. What ever the captain's decision on their future as partners, she was still his friend and right now, she needed someone.

Olivia paced the floor in front of the couch, talking into her cell phone. She nodded periodically "Thank you," she said before flipping the phone closed and sinking onto the couch beside Elliot. She turned to him "They found the payphone that he called from," she began "But they have no idea where he is now." She put her head in her hands "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Liv," Elliot whispered reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder "I was there too. You weren't the only one he convinced."

"I feel so stupid," she murmured. She looked up at Elliot "When he told me that he would never lie to me… I wanted it to be true so bad."

"I know," Elliot said comfortingly. He had wanted to believe it too. He had wanted to believe that finally this gentle woman who deserved so much better than what the world had given her had finally found the family she had needed for so long.

"He played me Elliot," she whispered.

"He played both of us," Elliot amended as he pulled her closer to him.

"Son-of-a-bitch was just like him all along," she bit down on her lower lip.

Elliot could tell the direction her mind was headed and he moved quickly to keep her from diverting down that dark road once more "You aren't him Olivia," he told her firmly. "You aren't your father and you aren't your brother and you never will be. You're you."

"A gullible excuse for a cop," she shrugged angrily as she slid to the opposite end of the couch from him.

"Don't think that way," Elliot began but the phone on the end table began to ring and he stopped as Olivia reached for it.

"Benson," she waited for the person on the other end to speak.

"Please," it was Simon again "Olivia you've got to help me."

"Simon," Olivia said firmly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elliot pulling out his cell phone "You need to turn yourself in."

"But I didn't do anything!" Simon shouted "You're my sister you should believe me!"

Olivia stood to her feet "Just because we share a father doesn't mean that every word you say is the gospel truth." She was angry. Her brother had used her as his alibi and then lied right to her face. She had stood up for him when all the while he had been what she had always been afraid of. The violent genes that lived inside both of them had become personified once again.

Elliot tapped her on the shoulder and whispered "He's on a pre paid cell."

"Simon, turn yourself in," Olivia told him "Do the right thing. Face up to what you've done be the man that he never was by taking responsibility for your actions."

"Self important bitch," she heard him mutter before the line went dead again.

She sank down onto the couch again. "Damn it," she muttered.

"They can't get a fix on the phone," Elliot told her "But he's somewhere in this neighborhood."

"What?" Olivia asked. "You don't think…?" was it possible that Simon was coming to her apartment?

_I'll be seeing you soon sis._

"Olivia," Elliot was calling to her but she was lost in thought "Liv?" he sounded a little more concerned this time.

"Huh?" she asked softly, shaking her head. Simon wouldn't dare come to her apartment.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Oh," Olivia responded softly, then honestly she responded "Not really," she laid back against the couch cushions "I wanted him to be innocent so much. I probably would have believed anything he said."

Elliot leaned back beside her and put an arm around her shoulders "He's your brother," he said simply "You don't want to believe that your family has the ability to lie to you."

"We aren't talking about your kids here El," she said with a small roll of her eyes "We're talking about a full grown man that until about a week ago, I didn't even know existed."

"Yeah," Elliot murmured "For what it's worth," he admitted "I wanted to believe him too."

"Why?" Olivia asked, not really surprised at his admission.

"Same reason you did," he told her "He's your brother."

They sat in silence for a while. Elliot's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and Olivia's head finally finding its way to rest against his chest. Olivia's eyes had begun to drift closed when the sound of shattering glass made her spring to her feet.

Elliot stood up beside her, his hand on his gun "What was that?" he asked.

"It sounded like it came from the bedroom," she whispered. The bedroom was where she had left her gun. As she followed Elliot to the closed door of her bedroom, she hoped that it was just something or other falling over for no reason. But in the back of her mind, she knew how futile that hope was and she knew, didn't just suspect but knew, that it was Simon.

Elliot pushed the door of her bedroom open and flipped on the lights. There stood Simon Marsden in all of his disheveled glory. Broken glass littered the floor and Olivia's gun was in his hands. Olivia was still behind Elliot but she could see Simon. He however couldn't see her.

"Where's my sister?" Simon asked Elliot as his hand held the gun level with Elliot's chest.

Elliot tensed as he tried to fill the entire doorway of the bedroom with his body in the hopes that Simon wouldn't see Olivia behind him. Part of him wanted to turn around and tell Olivia to run but he knew if he turned even one inch, Simon would see her. He also knew she would never leave him alone with her brother. He didn't know how he knew this, he simply knew. "She isn't here," he answered, his own gun pointed at Simon.

"She isn't here," Simon repeated "In her own apartment, when I spoke to her only fifteen minutes ago and no one has come in or out of the building since? I don't think so." He cocked the hammer of the gun "I know she's here," he told Elliot "And if she doesn't want to see your blood splattered all over her bedroom," he grinned "She'll come out of hiding."

**A/N: Okay, I'm evil. I'm very evil and I'm going to bed now LOL. This multi chapter story does in no means mean that I have forgotten about "I Wanna Come Home" but this was just tugging at my brain and I had to start it. I'll get back to "I Wanna Come Home" later today. For now, please review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Thank you all of you wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter and urged me to keep going. You guys are the best! This chapter is for all of you!**

Simon's chilling words forced Olivia to push Elliot out of the way immediately as she stepped forward, her hands out in front of her "I'm here Simon," she told him.

"I thought so," Simon murmured, his gun still trained on Elliot.

"Okay Simon," Olivia said, desperately fighting to keep her voice calm. "Put the gun down now."

"No," Simon told her, looking at Elliot with a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes "Only if he puts his down first."

"Elliot," Olivia said evenly.

"No," Elliot responded "I don't trust him."

"Drop the gun," Simon reached out and grabbed Olivia's wrist, pulling her in front of him but keeping the gun pointed at Elliot.

Elliot refused to budge "Give me a reason to trust you," he growled. He stared into Olivia's eyes and saw the fear there. He couldn't put her life in danger but he had a strange feeling that at least for the moment, Simon felt the same way.

"I would never do anything to hurt my sister," Simon told him "Anything that happens in this room will be your fault if you don't drop the gun."

Olivia turned to Simon "Put the gun down Simon," said again. "Let my partner leave and it'll be just you and me."

"Olivia," Elliot began to object "You can't just stay here with him." Simon Marsden was a rapist and from the look in his eyes, Elliot wondered if he even really considered Olivia his sister instead of just another potential victim. There was no way that he was leaving that room without her and there was no way that he was dropping his gun if he could help it. As long as Simon was pointing the gun at Elliot, Olivia was relatively safe.

"It's okay Elliot," Olivia said, maintaining eye contact with him for a brief moment before turning to Simon again. Her breathing was coming faster against her will as she continued the never ending battle with her voice "Just put the gun down and it'll be just you and me."

"You're lying," Simon told her simply "The second he's out of here, he'll call all of your little cop buddies and they'll put a sniper on that building over there and I'll be dead in a heart beat."

"What makes you think I won't shoot you right now?" Elliot asked through clenched teeth.

Simon pulled Olivia closer to him "I don't think you'd be willing to risk a shot like this," he smiled over Olivia's shoulder "Besides," he continued "If you killed me, my dear sister here would never forgive you. Isn't that right Olivia?"

Olivia looked directly at Elliot as she spoke her next words "Oh, I think I'd get over it." The words had an edge of sarcasm to them but it was masked by the fear that was finally seeping through.

Those were the words that sent Simon over the edge. Not that he wasn't already insane but hearing his sister say that she didn't really care if he lived or dies made him wonder why he should give a crap about her life. "You bitch," he said as he twisted her wrist painfully and moved the gun so it was pointing at her head. He saw the shocked expression on Elliot's face and grinned wider "Drop the gun," he told him. When Elliot didn't respond immediately, Simon twisted Olivia's wrist even harder to the point where she thought the bone might pop and he shoved the gun barrel directly against her temple "Drop the gun now, or she's gonna die!" his words had lost all trace of rationality, not that there had been much rational thought behind them to begin with though.

Elliot could see the look in Olivia's face that she was trying to hide but failing miserably. She was in pain. He placed his gun on the floor and stuck his hands in the air. Simon wasn't acting even remotely human anymore. Elliot had to try and talk him down "Okay, okay," he said as he stood up against Olivia's dresser "I put down my gun. Now let her go."

"Kick it over here," Simon ordered and Elliot obliged. Simon released Olivia's wrist and gave her a gentle shove in Elliot's direction.

Olivia walked numbly to where Elliot stood. She had no idea what the consequences of what he had just done would be but she was almost certain that if he hadn't done it, Simon would have shot her. She stood beside Elliot with only inches separating them.

Elliot reached down and took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently. It was the only reassurance he felt comfortable to give with Simon watching them.

"Where are your handcuffs?" Simon asked Olivia.

"What?" she inquired, hoping that if nothing else, she could distract him for a little while.

"Your handcuffs!" Simon shouted "You're a cop, you cary handcuffs right?!" He had stepped forward and he was now inches from both Elliot and Olivia.

"They were next to the gun on the nightstand," she answered honestly. She didn't like having him stand so close to her. She gave Elliot's hand a tighter squeeze than the one he had given hers only moments before. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid.

Simon backed towards the nightstand, keeping his eyes on his sister and her partner the entire time. He found the handcuffs on the floor; he had probably knocked them over without realizing it when he had crawled through the bedroom window. He walked back to where Olivia and Elliot stood. He reached out and ripped Olivia's hand out of Elliot's. He turned her so she was facing away from him and pulled her hands behind her back, cuffing her and still managing to hold onto the gun.

He shoved her back against the dresser and she stumbled a bit before she regained her balance. Simon turned to Elliot "What about yours big shot?" he asked disdainfully.

"I don't have them on me," Elliot responded. He was lying, his cuffs were in a pocket of his coat. His coat was currently on Olivia's couch.

Simon simply stared at Elliot for a moment. He grabbed Olivia again and pushed her down so that she was sitting on the end of the bed. "You," he pointed at Elliot with the gun "Sit down next to her and don't do anything stupid."

Elliot did as he was told. When he was sitting beside Olivia, he hazarded a sideways glance in her direction. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes following Simon's every move. He turned his gaze forward again as he wondered just what they were supposed to do now.

**A/N: What are they going to do now? They are being held hostage by an obviously unstable man with a gun who seems not to like Elliot very much for some strange reason. OMG I think I'm gonna have to threaten myself to update LMAO. Okay, everyone, keep those wonderful reviews coming. I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: This chapter is for Kay because she helped me figure out the order of events in this chapter sort of.**

Simon paced back and forth in front of them. With his non gun holding hand, he opened the top drawer of Olivia's dresser and pulled out as many pairs of pantyhose as he cold find.

Olivia kept her eyes on her brother, watching his every move. She didn't know what he was doing and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Elliot reached into his pocket as inconspicuously as possible. His fingers closed around his cell phone and he tried to flip it open while keeping it in his pocket. He needed to call for help but he knew that if Simon saw him, the result couldn't possibly be good. The man was obviously unstable and Elliot didn't want to do anything that might set him off further but he had to try to contact someone.

Simon turned saw Elliot with his hand in his pocket "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," Elliot immediately held his hands in the air, hoping that Simon wouldn't find his cell phone.

Simon held Elliot's wrists together and bound them with one of the pairs of pantyhose. Elliot tried to hold his wrists as far apart as possible but Simon bound them so tight anyway that it felt like he might lose circulation. He threw Elliot to the ground and Elliot groaned in pain.

"Simon don't," Olivia was on her feet in an instant. She wasn't going to let Elliot get hurt if she could help it.

Simon kept one foot on Elliot's stomach as he turned to his sister. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat "You do not tell me what to do," he hissed and shoved her back into a sitting position.

Olivia refused to stay put and as Simon tried to tie Elliot's ankles together with yet another pair of pantyhose, she stood to her feet again and attempted to kick him off of Elliot.

Simon turned in anger. He struck Olivia across the face and yanked her down to the floor beside him. He turned back to Elliot who had been trying to pull his legs free. Simon finished binding Elliot's legs "Don't move," he told Elliot with a wicked smile.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Elliot cursed as he tried to kick at Simon with his bound legs. His hands struggled so furiously against the many knots that Simon had tied to keep his wrists together that he could no longer feel the tips of his fingers. He swore that if this man laid a hand on Olivia he would kill him.

Simon stared at Olivia with a look that Olivia knew all too well. She'd seen that look far too many times. She shrank away from him, trying to get to her feet. In the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn't just run. There was no way she was going to leave Elliot here.

Simon advanced on her, pulling her to her feet and throwing her on the bed again. He climbed on top of her, holding up yet another pair of pantyhose.

"Get away from her," Elliot growled as he pushed himself into a sitting position with his bound hands. He tried to get to his feet but to no avail.

"Stay right there," Simon ordered, waving the gun in Elliot's direction. He looked down at Olivia "He's been nothing but trouble since I got here," he told her, grinning sadistically "Maybe I should just kill him now and get it over with."

"Please don't," Olivia begged. She could feel the bile rising in her throat at the sensation of her brother's erection forming against her leg as he lay on top of her. She had a good idea what was about to happen to her but there was no way she could let Elliot get hurt. "Please, don't hurt him," the tears welled up in her eyes. Her cuffed hands screamed for mercy from underneath the weight of not only herself but Simon as she spoke.

Simon rolled Olivia onto her side so she was facing Elliot, where he sat on the floor "Tell him not to interfere," he said forcefully, making a point to wave the gun in Elliot's direction again.

Olivia looked at Elliot and could see it in his eyes that this was killing him inside "Elliot," she began softly.

"There is no way I'm going to let him do this to you," Elliot told her firmly.

"He doesn't have a choice," Simon whispered in her ear.

"Turn away," Olivia said to Elliot softly. Whatever happened, she didn't want him to have to see it.

"Liv, I…" Elliot trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes. He couldn't let Simon do this to her. He had to stop him somehow. The pain and fear in Olivia's eyes was entirely clear to anyone and to someone who knew her as well as Elliot did, it was positively heart wrenching. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep them both alive but he wasn't willing to let her.

"Turn away," Olivia repeated, her breath hitching on each syllable.

While Olivia was speaking to Elliot, Simon had begun to tie her to the bed with the remaining pantyhose. He wasn't looking at Elliot and Elliot took the opportunity to try to get free again.

Suddenly the sound of far off sirens was heard by all in the room "I'll have to make this quick," Simon muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elliot just managing to pull his hands free. "No you don't," Simon hissed as he reached out and struck Elliot with the butt of the gun.

"No," Olivia whispered as Elliot collapsed unconscious on the floor, his hands half free.

"I didn't kill him at least," Simon smiled down as he pulled Olivia's jeans off her body. He took her hard and fast, holding her head so that she was forced to look at him the whole time. He was inside her no more that a minute before he had finished. When he was done he kissed her on the lips and stood up. "Goodbye my dear sister," he said bitterly as he walked out of the bedroom.

He stood in the living room of her apartment. He withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and struck a match. After a few quick puffs, he threw it down on the couch and watched as the fire spread, slowly at first and than faster. Simon took out his pocket knife and sliced his hand open, allowing it to bleed on the floor. He ran out the door of her apartment and down the stairs, hoping that he could avoid the police yet again.

**A/N: I know, I'm like beyond evil. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: I promised that I wouldn't forget about this story and I haven't. This is the next chapter which hopefully will resolve some (not all) of the evilness from last chapter's evil cliffhanger. I have to tell you that I absolutely love all of your reviews and I hope that you guys continue to read, review and enjoy this story. This chapter is for SVU101 who has been practically begging me to update and I knew that if I didn't get it done before I went to sleep tonight, she would probably hunt me down and tie my hands to the keyboard.**

Olivia lay there, tied to her own bed, feeling completely ashamed. But through her opened bedroom door, she could see the flames and she knew that she couldn't waste time on such feelings now. While she would like nothing more at that moment than to lie there and let the flames claim her, she needed to help Elliot. He was still unconscious on the floor.

She tugged on her bonds frantically as the flames spread ever closer to the bedroom. Slowly but surely, she managed to free herself. She sat up and scooted herself towards the nightstand. With her cuffed hands, she managed to grab her keys and slowly she unlocked the handcuffs. She slid off the bed and to Elliot's side. He was still unconscious "Come on El," she murmured "Wake up."

He didn't respond. Olivia coughed a few times and looked up to see that the flames were completely blocking the bedroom door. She got up quickly and moved to the window that Simon had smashed to gain entrance to her apartment. She brushed the remaining shards of glass off of her night stand. She returned to Elliot and pulled him up, supporting his weight against her. She moved towards the window slowly. "When we get out of here," she said to Elliot who was still unconscious "You and I are having a long talk about those cheeseburgers."

Olivia climbed nimbly onto the fire escape and hauled Elliot through the window after her as gently as she possibly could "You know," she groaned as she tried to keep from falling off the fire escape as she pulled him into her arms "You could wake up and give me a hand."

They had gotten out just in time and Olivia watched as the flames engulfed everything in her bedroom. She could hear people screaming in the other apartments and knew that the fire must have spread. She looked down at Elliot who was slumped against her. Slowly, one step at a time, she lowered both of them down the fire escape.

At the bottom, she paused to take a breath. She could hear ambulance sirens at the mouth of the alley that ran behind her building and knew that she had to get Elliot to them. Perhaps she had inhaled too much smoke up in her apartment because she had only taken a step or two when she collapsed to the pavement, managing to cushion Elliot's fall with her own body. She was losing consciousness. Just before she blacked out she heard footsteps coming down the alley and a familiar voice shouting "I found them! Get the paramedics!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by familiar faces peering down at her with concerned expressions. She blinked a couple of times. Then she remembered how she had come to be there. She shot up instantly "Elliot," she inhaled and immediately coughed.

"Shhh," Cragen put a hand on her shoulder, easing her back down into the bed "He's fine, just a bump on the head. He's in the next room. He's been asking to see you for an hour now."

Olivia turned her gaze upwards "Did he say anything about what happened?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't have needed to. She had been so concerned with getting Elliot to safety that she had neglected to put her clothes back on and when they had found her, she had been naked from the waist down.

Cragen, Munch and Fin all looked at each other with the same gray expression on all three of their faces. Elliot had told them everything that had happened up until the point when Simon had knocked him unconscious. He hadn't known anything after that but the rape kit confirmed what they all feared when Fin had found them in the alley behind her building. Cragen looked back down at Olivia. He was the first to speak "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Olivia couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. She had to change the topic, focus the conversation away from her for a while so she could compose herself "Did everyone make it out of the building okay?"

Again the three men looked at each other. Each one knew what she was trying to do and they were all willing to let her get away with it for now. Munch was the one who answered the question "Amazingly yes."

Olivia nodded "The smoke alarms didn't go off," she whispered. She hadn't really noticed at the time because of the surge of adrenalin but there had been not a single smoke alarm going off in the entire building but if the alarms hadn't gone off… "How did you…?"

Elliot managed to call 911 before he was knocked unconscious," Fin explained "Operator traced the call and number and we knew that it had to be Simon."

Olivia leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. She sighed but her sigh turned into a cough relatively quickly.

Cragen looked at the other two "I think we should give her some time," he whispered. He looked back down at Olivia "You get some rest," he said softly before turning to leave.

Olivia sighed again, this time it came out simply as a sigh "Thanks guys," she murmured.

All three men looked back at her. She didn't deserve this suffering. Each man made a vow in their hearts right then and there that they would never stop until Simon Marsden was sitting in jail for the rest of his life for what he had done to her.

**A/N: I know this one was a little shorter than usual but it's late and I'm sleepy and it's so cold here that my fingers are so frozen that I could probably snap them like little twigs. I'm gonna go to bed now. I can't wait to hear from all of you wonderful people about your thoughts on this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: I love you people! You guys and all of your reviews are so AMAZING! I love reading them. So here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

Olivia's eyes popped open at the sound of someone knocking softly on the frame of her opened hospital room door. She nearly sat up but found herself to overcome with exhaustion to do so. She smiled faintly when she say who it was "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Elliot returned her greeting as he entered the room and took a seat beside her bed "How are you feeling?"

Olivia waited a few seconds before responding "I'm all right," she told him, hoping that he believed her. She saw that he was wearing a fresh change of clothes "Are you getting discharged?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elliot responded, looking at her lying there in the hospital bed. He hadn't believed her when she said she was fine. She was almost as pale as the sheets she was lying on. He had been told about the fire and about how Olivia had gotten him out of the building. He had been unconscious and didn't remember any of it but he knew what must have happened to her after Simon had knocked him out. He scooted closer to the bed "You wanna talk?" he asked softly.

Olivia knew what he was trying to do. Cragen, Fin and Munch knew, they would be the ones who would bring Simon to justice for it. The doctors knew and Olivia had already taken the morning after pill; she had finally decided that it wasn't fair to a child to be brought into the world by a woman who would not only be its mother but also its aunt.

Enough people knew and Cragen had assured her earlier that day that it would be up to her whether to tell Elliot or not. Elliot didn't need to know. She had been working on the lie as soon as Cragen had left and she thought she could get through the statement without breaking down. She took a deep breath "He didn't go through with it," she flat out lied "He looked at me and he just didn't have it in him. He untied me and left." She had done it. She had managed to get through it and her eyes had only misted over a little. Her voice had barely quavered and she had managed to look Elliot in the face while she said it.

Elliot knew that it had to be a lie. He knew that the fire had started in Olivia's apartment. Simon hadn't just left. He had set the place on fire first. He wouldn't have untied Olivia. He had gone through with it but he had felt guilty afterwards and had set the apartment on fire to cover up his shame. Elliot sighed and closed his eyes "That isn't what happened is it?" he asked.

Olivia couldn't stand lying to Elliot even about this and her own words were still stinging her more than the hurt look on Elliot's face. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes as tears began to form "No," she whispered.

Elliot rose from the chair and sat down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms "Liv," he murmured into her hair "I'm so sorry." If he was a stronger person, he could have stopped Simon. He should have been able to protect her. "I'm so sorry," he repeated again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Simon Marsden!" Cragen shouted at the as he saw the man, slummed against a wall in the dingy warehouse. The man didn't move "You're under arrest," Cragen stepped closer, flanked by Munch and Fin. Marsden didn't move.

Munch reached out and grabbed Marsden. The man simply slumped against Munch's chest. Munch felt for a pulse "He's dead," he informed the other two men.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I really couldn't think of a better place to end it. I'll try to update soon. Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Her it is, the final chapter of "Bound By Blood". I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews.**

Cragen paused at the door of Olivia's hospital room. In some ways this would be the hardest family notification he had ever done. He stuck his hand in his pocket and his fingers wrapped around the envelope. He hated Simon Marsden for taking the coward's way out. He would have loved to see that bastard squirm in the defendant's seat in court.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. He saw Elliot sitting on the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around Olivia whose face was buried in her partner's chest. Cragen sighed, Hendrix had been right, they were too close but he knew that there was no way he could split them up. He cleared his throat softly, alerting them to his presence.

Elliot turned and Olivia looked up. It was obvious that both had been crying. Elliot was the first to speak "Hey Cap," he could see the grave look on the other man's face and knew that something was wrong "What happened?" he asked, his grip subconsciously tightening around Olivia.

Cragen cleared his throat again "We tracked Simon to a warehouse in Jersey," he paused, trying to force the next part through his lips "He committed suicide."

Elliot looked at Olivia's reaction. It was a strange combination of relief and sadness. He ran a hand comfortingly down her back "Liv," he whispered "I…"

"It's okay," she told him in a small voice as she tried to keep back the tears. Why should she cry for the man who had raped her and left her tied to her bed in the hopes that she and her partner would be burned alive?

"There's more," Cragen continued, taking the envelope from his pocket and handing it to Olivia "He had written a letter to his girlfriend and one to you."

Olivia looked at the envelope "Thanks," she murmured.

"If you need anything," Cragen offered, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah," she whispered, still looking at the envelope in her hand. After Cragen left, Olivia placed the letter on the bedside table. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Simon had to say to her.

Elliot watched, not saying anything. He wasn't surprised that Olivia didn't want to know what Simon had written. He pulled her closer to him. After a while, he finally spoke "You gonna be okay?" he asked. She had, after all, lost her last blood relative. No matter what he was, what he had done to her, he would always be her brother.

She laid her head on his shoulder, turning so she could look at him with watery eyes. She took a shuddering breath. "Yeah," she whispered "Eventually."

**THE END**


End file.
